ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Jeed
Ultraman Jeed '(ウルトラマンジード Urutoramanjīdo'') is a hero who fights against his pre-determined fate, and who decides his own destiny. Being the son of Ultraman Belial Plague, he has spent most of his life on Earth unaware of his true origins. He is the titular hero of his series. History Ultraman Jeed Riku Asakura, your run-of-the-mill nineteen-year-old boy, was once assistant manager of his foster father's humble candy shop in Tokyo, until a giant monster appeared out of nowhere and started terrorising the city's people, the first of its kind. Left traumatised, shocked and angered, he swears revenge. However, he is mortally powerless, until a fateful meeting with the keeper of the Underground Base, who grants him a Riser, a device that fuses the souls of past heroes. Using the Riser to transform into Ultraman Jeed, it is here that the tides of fate change as he faces a horrifying truth. Personality Riku and Jeed are one and the same. Naive and inexperienced, Jeed lacks battle prowess and often fights in a wild manner devoid of strategic meaning. Despite being raised in a single-parent family, coupled with several undesirable encounters and incidents in the past, Jeed retains a positive and outgoing attitude, which many people have come to appreciate and love. He also has an obsession with the television series "Donshine", prominently displayed in his choice of speech. Riku tends to refrain from thinking too much, as complicated situations get him ruffled; he normally just laughs them off. Profile Stats *'''Height: 49m *'Weight': 41,000 tons *'Age': 19 years *'Home Planet': Earth Body Features *'Jeed's Peepers': The most noticeable feature are his blue eyes, shaped in a sinister manner like his father's. Whenever he initiates full power of the King Genes these eyes will glow in tandem. *'Hallow Tinters': When enraged, Jeed can grow claws from his fingers. They shine with a menacing, crimson glow from the Deathcium energies flushing throughout his body. *'Capsule Resounder': Instead of a Color Resounder like Zero's and Belial's, Jeed's is uniquely crafted. *'Deathcium Organs': Blade-like protrusions on the underside of his arms, these help channel the boiling energies for the Wrecking Crackle. *'Protectors': Metallic protectors located on his chest, each of these contains one of the two King Genes generated from the Nexus Capsules. If they were to be damaged severely, his fusion would disperse. Transformation See Riser Forms Jeed uses the Nexus Capsules to attain various forms based on the Kings of Sevar. - Beginning= Beginning 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= After multiple uses of Primeval and Origene, Jeed further taps into the gene pool and gains his own Soul-Plunger: the Soul-Lancernizer. This is Primeval's evolution into something much more. *'Flying Speed': Mach 72 *'Jumping Height': 60,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 30 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 24 *'Underground Speed': Mach 24 *'Strength': 1,200,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 720,000 tons Techniques *'Soul-Lancernizer': A lance resembling the Hundred Soul-Plunger, just as its name suggests, it has the ability to control souls. **'Destiny Amber Origene': Jeed raises the lance to the skies, as it reaches out to an overwhelming length. The multi-colored halos expand out and trap the enemy in bladed rings. Jeed then spins alongside the lance downwards, his body charging up with Deathcium energies, piercing through the entrapped enemy with terrifying speed. After using this technique he will revert back to Primeval. **'Viral Purge': The blade launches and lodges itself into the enemy's body, spinning at high speeds as multicolored halos surge from behind. A pair of wings resembling his eyes sprout from his back, as Jeed collides the tip of the lance with the blade. The halos collapse into the opponent, as they start disintegrating amidst a massive explosion of black clouds. **'Jeed Succession': The halos combine into one of rainbow lustre, a tunnel of light formed from it. This guides and empowers laser shots fired from the tip of the blade. He is only able to fire 100 of these shots in battle, however. *'Gypsy Vault': Fumes are discharged from Jeed's body, which engulfs the opponent and locks them in a cube-like energy construct, a prison. *'Beginning Crackle': Fired from arms in a "+" manner. A beam of pure crimson encircled by strokes of azure blue lightning. }} - Duo Dexter Linking= - Reionics= Reionics Primeval Infected with the Demonic Plague, the realisation of the futility of his struggles causes Jeed to submit to a wretched fate. Son, servant and successor of the merciless, barbaric and unrivalled overlord Belial, his genuine, passionate smile is now replaced with one terribly evil and twisted. Jeed retains a wild fighting style, cutting down all enemies in his path to seek favor from his father, Belial. Whoever comes close will slowly succumb to the effects of the Demonic Plague emanating from his body, dying a horrible death if not blessed under the Dexter Nexus. *'Flying Speed': Mach 45 *'Jumping Height': 60,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 40 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 38.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 38.5 *'Strength': 5,500,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 4,500,000 tons Techniques *'Deathcium Wrecking': A pure black rendition of his Wrecking Crackle, with crimson bolts of lightning. Whoever gets struck receives a deadly dose of the Demonic Plague, and either dies immediately from an explosion, or survives but suffers the effects of exposure. *'Demonic Plague Manipulation': Jeed can manipulate the Plague to his favor. **'Plague Spout': Highly concentrated spouts of the Demonic Plague from his palms. **'Plague Steam': Cloud bursts of the Demonic Plague are released from his body. **'Plague Injection': Jeed injects the Demonic Plague through his claws. **'Plague Boost': The Demonic Plague can be used as propellant. **'Plague Gauntlets': Gigantic, gaseous gauntlets created from the Demonic Plague, resembling the Hallow Claws of Belial. They can disperse into smoke streams which can be redirected to distract and depower the opponent, and then reform back at will. }} - Relentless Burning= - Soulfire= Relentless Burning Soulfire TBA. }} - Cordial Smasher= - Wielder= Cordial Wielder TBA. }} - Dominance= Dominance Using the Nexus Capsules of Prince Zero and Ken Dominus the Infallible, Jeed reigns supreme with a dominant hand commanding the astral realm. A noble spirit brandishing magnificent authority, one unimaginably great that it shifts the tides of battle in a flash. Jeed borrows the incomprehensible powers of Ken, the predecessor of the Kings, and one who changed the fate of all Sevareans. Strength that surpasses his limits, enigmatic abilities that even he himself does not fully understand; Zero is the only one who can keep in touch with Jeed, and prevent him from losing his sense of self. *'Flying Speed': Mach 50 *'Jumping Height': 20,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 40 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 35 *'Underground Speed': Mach 35 *'Strength': 5,000,000 tons *'Grip Strength': 4,000,000 tons Techniques *'Dominance Busterwave': Jeed's ultimate finisher in this form. Bringing his fists together and then spreading them apart, Jeed gathers metaphysical energies of godlike structure, then puts his hands in an "L" position. Targets of the lower realms are unable to see nor sense the energy wave, and their souls disappear without a trace. *'Dominance Array': A dumbbell-shaped weapon that enables the turnover to the astral realm. Only those blinded by the light will be transported. **'Astral Manipulation': True to its name, Jeed can manipulate astral energies and objects on the astral realm. This includes metaphysical entities and bio-energy fields, however to a limited degree. **'Gusts of Phantom': Flames that burn at temperatures that cannot be fathomed. **'Wrath of Mjolnir': Lightning bolts that reduce even the toughest of armor to ash. *'Magnificent Barrier': A blue-green barrier spinning in the shape of his Array. *'Astral Energies': Jeed can charge astral energies to: **'Astral Deflection': Any and all beam attacks will be instantly deflected if it hits either arm gauntlet. **'Astral Knuckle': Energy projections of his gauntlets can be shot. - Sluggar Genohold / Zen Deed Truth= - Zen Deed Truth= Zen Deed Truth Initially using the Nexus Capsules of Ultraman Belial Plague and Prince Zero, Jeed unwillingly switched the latter for Ken Dominus the Infallible, sealed giant bursting into a tyrant who triumphs over all with tremendous strength amidst a silent rage. Once locked in an indestructible security, Jeed is now unleashed, wild and unrestrained, like a beast that is free to roam and rampage. He is like the plague; every step he takes, every punch he delivers, are enough to send its victims and the surrounding environment into an induced madness, tearing themselves apart regardless of their nature. Raising an ominous scepter to the air, darkness now covers the land. *'Flying Speed': Mach 66 *'Jumping Height': 60,000m *'Running Speed': Mach 60 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 60 *'Underground Speed': Mach 60 *'Strength': 6,666,666 tons *'Grip Strength': 6,666,666 tons Techniques }} - Noaegis= Noaegis Using the Nexus Capsule of Prince Zero evolved into Ultimate and gifted with the Aegis' energies, alongside his own Capsule, Jeed drives through rifts of space-time to deliver the ultimate gene. - Shining Mystical= Shining Mystical Using the Nexus Capsules of Prince Zero evolved into Shining, and The Justifiable One, Jeed connects to the ultimate light which brings about miraculous acts of justice. - Regalia Royale Master= Regalia Royale Master }} - Ultimate Final= Ultimate 'Final' Ultimate Final is Jeed's ultimate evolution, accessed through the use of the Gigasoul Finalizer and the Beta Capsule. }} Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Parody Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:OrbGeeds Category:CB Parodies